Shadows of the Heart
by The Loyal Newt
Summary: Ichigo x oc. Ookami Akane has been locked up for almost 100 years, can she fight her inner demons? And can Ichigo help scare off the shadows lurking in her heart? Trial story. If it goes well I keep writing it.
1. The Cell

Authors's Note: So yea _ my time dimensions are going to be quite a bit off, but just bear with me okay? lol and also my spelling is horrid. I've had this idea for a Fanfiction for a very long time. I'm really pretty bad at writing but this was really eating away at me ._. So if you don't like it, go away? haha. yea. and if it's really really bad, let me know alright?

Trust me. I will stop if it's awful. BUT here ya go I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

91 years, 274 days, 9 hours, and 12 minutes. You had been here 91 years, 274 days, 9 hours and 12 minutes. Depression had set in long ago. Who were you without him? He had been everything you had. Your whole world balled into one person. Your dreams, your nightmares. Your happiness, and your sadness, your hope and your determination. He had been your reason for breathing.

And he was gone.

You had given up the thought of him still being alive long ago. His reginerative powers would never work again. Hope was pointless. You would never see him again. You'd never get to laugh at that crazy look he always seemed to have in his eye again. Never get to hug him when you were upset.

Your name was Ookami Akane. Your body was tired and drained. Your head a swirling concotion of dizzy, aching pain and anger. Your heart, the same one that used to be filled with so much love, hope, and dreams of the future, was fractured and broken. And for all intents and purposes, it was dead.

91 years, 274 days, 9 hours, and 15 mintues.

You heard the cell door scrape across the ground. But you did not care. They were simply here to change out the fluids being pumped in and out of your body. Nobody had come in here for anything else for 90 years. You had stopped eating after the first year, You'd lost hope escaping. They wanted you alive. to suffer for the rest of eternity. To wallow in misery until you were broken. So they hooked you up to a feeding tube. And they had hung you upside down, the blood being pooled in your head kept you from moving. Keeping your limbs asleep.

Something was wrong. Through the fog in your mind you could feel it. It was pulling you out, waking you up, and at the same time shoving you down, sufficating you. Spirtual pressure. **Strong** spirtual pressure.

For the first time in 90 years you opened your eyes. And saw nothing. It must of been night, it was so dark. Annoyed, you concentrated as much as you could, but you still saw nothing.

_What the hell? They never come this far in. _

'Well arent ya just pitiful?' A taunting voice seemed to say from everywhere. You glared haughtily at nothing. _If I could only see_.

There was a slight pressure from behind your head, and then...nothing.

Sorry this one is ridiculous short. I'm just testing it, seeing how it goes. The next one is already started. I just wanted to throw this one out there now.

Please review, so I know how I'm doing :) thankyou!


	2. Life

Authors Note: Heeeeey me again lol. Hope that's not a bad thing! Haha, We'll just see how this goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

It was dark. Why was everything always so dark? You swallowed a mouth full of saliva, wait...swallowed? You wiggled your toes. _I'm...I'm free. After all this time, I'm finally FREE_

And then you felt it, the undeniable feeling of your spiritual pressure, it started at your chest, and the warm feeling slowly started to engulf your whole body. But why couldn't you see? _They didn't take off my mask. _That stupid mask. Whenever they decided to put you in trial, they had to remove you from your prison. It kept your spirtual pressure from building up to your maximum levels, and it kept you from seeing. From attacking.

'Aizen! You don't know what your messing with. She's unstable! She'll destroy everything in her path, including you! Innocent people will die!' You recognized this voice, but you couldn't quite put your finger on who it was. _I know I know that voice._

You felt someone next to you shift, someone was holding you around the waist. He spoke, ' Innocent people dyin? Awwwe, wat a shame. But it cant be avoided, we've got plans for this lil pup.'

_Pup? PUP? Noone called you pup but _**Him. **

You gathered what stength you had and pulled all your spirtual pressure inside you. Balling it up as small as you could, compacting it. You felt the spiritual pressure of people around you, you recognized a few, but your mind, foggy from years spent in the energy sucking cell, could not remember whom they belogned to.

'Aizen-sama, she wakin up ya?'

'It would seem that way. Hand her over to me Gin.'

_This is my chance. If I don't do this right, I'll never be truly free._You couldn't bare to be stuck in a cell again, physically or not. You felt the man refered to as Gin shift you in his arms. _Not yet. Not yet. _He began to walk towards the other spiritual pressure, the one you assumed was Aizen. _NOW! _Just as Gin almost reached his destination You released the ball of spiritual pressure. Gin apparently hadn't expected that, and he dropped you out of shock. Before you hit the ground facefirst, you brought your knee up to your face as hard as you could mask splintered, and broke off your face.

Your sences your overwhelmed. You hadn't seen daylight in over 91 years. Hadn't smelt fresh, clean air in over 91 years. _I need to move._ You were blinded, you still couldn't see, so you had to move based on everyone else's spiritual pressure. You rolled out of the direct vascinity of Gin and Aizen, and started to rise to your knees. While your eyes were slowly coming into focus. Then to your feet. Your legs your wobbily, shaking and unstable from misuse. And then you could see. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. you breathed slowly. letting your body adjust. Your spiritual pressure was very slowly escalating, trying to make up for 91 years of nothing.

You surveyed your surroundings, You appeared to be near the edge of a cliff, 3 men were standing very close to you, a small crowd of people, some injured, were standing a little farther off. You examined the faces of the men who had held you captive. Then took in the faces of the crowd behind them.

'Ookami'

Your head jerked in the direction of the voice. This man had strange feeling spiritual pressure. And his face held an experession of power, of control. How does he know?

'Come with me'

'W-w-w-hy' you spit out softly, your voice scratchy and breaking off from disuse. I sound like a wimp. Wth. What does this man want, why did he free me?

'I can give you what you want most' That was all you needed. I do not trust this man. But I will avenge _him._

'NO Akane' That voice...no...it can't be. he's dead. You turned as fast as your body would allow you, to see the face, to prove to yourself that he was dead, that your weak ears heard wrong.

'Akane, you don't want to go with him! He wont give you what you wish for, you were lied to, HE lied to you.' The man you thought dead was lying in a pool of his own blood, his fur covered in it, right in front of you.

I don't understand. Brother...brother said they killed him. He's dead. He's supposed to be dead. You started to panic. You were afraid, confused. And you were angry. Will noone tell me the truth?

'Your supposed to be dead' It came out as nothing but a whisper. but inside you were screaming it, the statement pulsing in every cell of your body.

'He lied to you Akane. Noone ever layed harm to me.' The man, the animal, Komamura. The one dead but alive. 'Your brother decieved you Akane.' _How DARE he! My brother would never..._then how is he...

**AKANE**.

_NO, NOT YOU. NOT NOW._

**Akane. If you do not control the situation. I will. **

_I wont let you. You can't._

**You are weak Akane. You can not stop me. If you do not stay in control. I WILL interfere.**

You were trembling now. If she, If that **thing**, took over...in your weakened state, you may not be able to gain back control. You would never learn the truth. You would kill all these people.

'Ookami.' Your attention turned back to Aizen.' If you seek the truth, I can show you.' He spoke convinsingly. But his face. His face stayed the same. It did not change from the first moment you saw him. You could not possibly judge if the truth was being told.

'GIVE RUKIA BACK' A shout came from the crowd of people on the other side. You went to look but your attention returned back to Aizen who simply nodded to Gin. 'I'm afraid Rukia. I have no more use for you.' Gin shouted his release, and his sword, made it's way to stab the girl. Rukia, they called her. You looked into her eyes. Seeing the fear. Seeing her realize it was over, no more fighting, no more sadness. just nothing. And then you saw it. her letting go. Accepting her fate. \

Jealousy overtook you. Where was that relief for you 91 years ago? Why were others allowed mercy but not you? You moved before you could thing of it any longer.

**AKANE.**

Your body stopped before you could reach the sword. Somebody reached the girl before you. Your captives taken captive. But you didn't care about that right now. You were trying to maintain control. Keep your body truly yours.

_I wont let you. This is MY body._

**What's the point Akane? hmmm? You have nothing. **She taunted**. Your brother is dead. Let me have fun before we get locked up again.**

The push increased ten fold. Pain erupted from every pore, every fiber of your being. You fell to your hands and knees. Your body shuddering from the strain. Your back arching in preperation for the change.

_NO. _She chuckled darkly as she felt your body giving into her.

Azien watched intently as her body collapsed and rebuilt itself repeatidly. Fighting itself. Her eyes bleeding red from the strain. Her bone structure rearranging itself rapidly. Back and forth. Back and forth. It did not matter which form her body took. She would fight for him either way.

**Akane. Why are you fighting me? You want this as much as I do. You have noone else but me. **

_I won't. I..._why were you resisting? What did you really have to lose?

Your body shuddered with relief, finally focused on one form. Your bones quickly arranged themselves accordingly. Your hair sprouting from every pore. Your face lengthing. Your body distorting, New appendiges sprouting from your rear and your head.

You had become Ookami. The wolf. The killer.

You howled in victory. In excitement.

'Ookami.' Aizen tried to grab your attention. But you paid him no heed, You smelled blood. Blood meant meat, meant food. You hadn't eaten in so long. You growled at the memory of the tube. Of being held prisoner.

**We are captives no longer akane. Now HUNT.** You raised your muzzle and inhaled. As deeply as you could. Finding the smell you longed for you turned towards the blood. And started stalking towards the man covered in it. A low growl came from the bottom of your lungs. Your whole body shaking with it. The man was laying against the ground, his orange hair marred with red. His eyes concentrated on the girl they tried to kill, Rukia. The Ookami chuckled. This shall be too easy.

'ICHIGO' A voice yelled, bringing the mans attention swiftly to your direction. But it was too late, you had already lept towards him, preparing to sink your teeth into his chest, to rip him apart with your claws. That's when his eyes met yours.

Everything stopped.

Your heart no longer beat in your chest.

Air no longer filled your lungs.

Blood no longer clouded your mind.

The Ookami was silent.

You fell on your side into the dirt, A human once more. You didnt break eye contact with this man. Ichigo.

Your heart rammed to life in your chest.

Your lungs swelled with air.

Your mind focused on only one thing.

Ichigo. His eyes were filled with confusion. He did not understand what had stopped you. He wouldn't. He was meerly human. These rules did not apply to him.

_Ookami. How? Brother had said-_

**Your brother has decieved us in more ways than one.**

This man. Ichigo. Was your destined Meito. Your mate. He now was the reason you breathed. The reason your heart pumped. And your reason for living.

And you had almost killed him.

'Awe look Aizen the lil pup has a crush' Gin's voice slid into your head.

Anger flooded hot and fast. Your body quickly snapped back around.

But before you could say anything Aizen beat you to the punch. 'It would appear it's time for us to take our leave.' Gin had you by the neck being swallowed by the light before you even had a chance to protest. 'Sorry pup, but it's bedtime.' Was the last thing you heard before you blacked out.

So this one was a little longer :/ sorry. If I should keep going please review, If I should stop, please review lol. If you don't care either way than get the fuck out. haha.


End file.
